


Too Many Questions

by fuckinqueen



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1st person, Another drabble, LOLLLLLLLL, M/M, Mello POV, More randomness, haha!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: Random drabble. ^^ Mello's having more problems lol.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 7





	Too Many Questions

Please listen.

You have my heart, and I hope I have yours. 

The reason why I’m bringing this up is because I’m scared of our reality. What if you want to abandon me? What if I _need_ to abandon you? 

I mean, I know I won’t just because I want to… but what if I have to? Or am forced to? What if it’s for you? What if I go completely mad?

Sorry, I know I’m overloading your fragile mind. Too many questions. I get that. Ugh. You pathetic little-

Well, I have to go. Have a good day, sheep.


End file.
